


Deleted Scene: The To-Do List

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Series: Five Boys and a Girl [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, kitchen, to do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scene: Micaela and Zayn decide they really should clean the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: The To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a deleted scene from my story No Direction. Feel free to read the whole story.

Zayn walks into the kitchen singing quietly to himself. Micaela trails after him in one of his t-shirts and a pair of her own shorts. She's tapping her chin as she looks around the final room of their full-house inspection. "There's a lot to do," she murmurs.

"When six people basically live in a house and no one really has made a concerted effort to clean, it's bound to be messy," Zayn says.

Micaela rolls her eyes. "I don't think that it's the fact that there are six of us in here most of the time. I think there are...other things to be blamed."

Zayn smiles at her. "Oh really? What are these  _other_   _things_?"

Micaela blushes and looks away. "Shut up."

Zayn chuckles as he pulls a pad of paper and pen from a drawer in the island. "So first we need to probably do laundry. Then..."

Micaela stops listening as she stares at the side of Zayn's face. He really does have a great profile. She smiles to herself as her thoughts wander, and they really don't have anything to do with cleaning. 

"Does that sound reasonable?"

She's no longer looking at his profile because he's turned and asked her a question. Micaela bites her lip before answering with a hesitant, "Sure?"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Does the list look complete?"

Micaela leans over and reads it. Laundry, vacuuming, bed-making, window washing, dusting, dishes... It's a long list, but is almost complete. "You're forgetting something," she murmurs. Zayn steps back as she scoots in front of the list. While she writes, he tries to read over her shoulder, but she's covering the paper and he can't see it until she steps back. "There. Now it's complete." She twists around, so she's facing him and pressed between Zayn and the counter. 

Zayn places his hand on either side of her and reads over her shoulder. At the bottom of the list she's scribbled  _Micaela._ Zayn raises his eyebrows at her. "Why did you put you name at the bottom of the to do list?" Micaela huffs and rolls her eyes, and then, "Oh! Oh..." Zayn smiles and kisses her. "I always believed in starting at the end of the list anyway," he murmurs.

Micaela giggles and wraps her arms around his neck as his wrap around her waist.

 


End file.
